This is the perfect Christmas
by KAnders4198
Summary: Percy is throwing a Christmas Party. This is his way of celebrating Christmas with all his friends.


**This is a Christmas one-shot for the season. This is going to be Percy's POV. Enjoy. No Lost Hero. This is one of the pointless one-shots.**

I am setting up all the Christmas decorations up at Montauk. I am hosting a Christmas party. It will be so much fun with all my friends. I told all my friends from Camp Half-blood that they can't use their powers because I have friends coming from Goode. I'm Mr. Popular since I won us championship in swimming last year. I only picked my closes friends though.

I had everything set. It wasn't too cold this year. The gods must be in a good mood. I'm looking out into the water thinking about how my life changed dramatically in the last few years. I'm a junior this year.

Life is different in a good way. I have an amazing girlfriend. I have amazing friends who fight at my side. I have awesome friends that I could talk to about normal non-demigod things.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, how have you been?" Someone says with her arms wrapped around my neck and shoulders. I look up to see the beautiful stormy grey eyes of the one and only Wise Girl. I kissed her before I reply.

"Nothing much, just waiting for the guests. I'm glad one of them is here. I have something for you." I break away from her and take off to my car. She is following me. I dig through the front seat of my car trying to find her Christmas present. I have a bunch of presents for my friends.

I finally come across it. It was under the seat. I turn around with it behind my back. I don't want her to see it. She tries to get a look of it but fails. It was funny to watch.

"You really need to clean out your car. It is a mess. Why did Paul and your mom get you a car? You could just use theirs." Annabeth states as always.

"They gave it to me for my birthday for surviving this long in my life. It is hard being a son of the sea god. Now close your eyes." Annabeth closes her eyes. I take it from behind my back and open the box. "Open your eyes." I whisper. Annabeth opens her eyes slowly. Her mouth drops open and her hand goes to cover it.

"It's so beautiful. I love it." I take the ring and slip it on her pointer finger. "Aren't we way too young though?" I laugh. She thinks it's a wedding ring.

"It isn't a wedding ring. It's a promise ring. I promise that I won't leave you." Annabeth pulls me into a kiss. I kiss her back. When we are done, she starts admiring it. "I had Tyson make it. The blue stone is from the bottom of the ocean. I found it. The grey diamond I bought at the jewelry store. I hope you like it."

The jewels were next to each other. Tyson did a good job making them touch. They looked like one gem. It turned out really good. I had Tyson write on there _Love with all my heart, love Seaweed Brain._

"Like it. You want me to _like it._ I don't like it." She had me fooled. I thought she likes it. I look down at my feet like people do when they feel ashamed. "I love it. It is perfect. I got something for you." Annabeth turns and takes off running.

I run after her even if I'm a few paces behind her. She lives at a boarding school. She saved up all her money to buy herself a car. It was a nice used one. She pulls something out. It is wrapped with blue wrapping paper with fish on it.

"This is for you." Annabeth gives it to me. It is big and bulky along with heavy, but I know she put a lot of thought into it. I tear the paper off. Annabeth just smiles at me. On the front in Greek and English letters, it says Percy and Annabeth's adventure scrapbook.

I open it to the first page and it shows me stabbing the Minotaur. The next one is me dragging Grover down the hill before I pass out. The next few are of my first week at Camp Half-blood. I get to the one of us posing in front of a camera. I'm in the middle with Annabeth on my right and Grover on my left. We are smiling even if we have dirt caked to us. It was right after our quest.

"I remember that. I was so tired my hooves ached." I turn to see the one and only G-man.

"Hey G-man, How's your quest going?" I say after he hugs me and Annabeth.

"It's going good. You do know you have other people here. Not just the two love birds." I nod and run to put my gift in my car. I didn't want anyone else to see it if they aren't a demigod. That wouldn't be good. I take off to the beach.

The music is blasting. I see Will Solace at the DJ station. I asked him if he would be the DJ. He had Rocking Around the Christmas Tree playing right now. It's really catchy. I walk up to see Thaila talking with a bunch of girls from Goode. I don't even remember inviting them. I bet one of my friends told one person and everyone knows.

"Hey Pinecone Face, how are you?" I say from right behind her. I can feel her roll her eyes.

"I'm good. I didn't know you had so much girl friends. Annabeth is going to be jealousy." Thaila joked. She laughed. "Remember when she thought you were with Rachel. That was funning. She was so jealousy."

"Rachel as in Rachel Dare? I haven't talked to her in a while. What happened to her?" Claire, one of the girls Thaila was talking to, said with a smile.

"You talking about me again. How many times do I have to tell you, it isn't nice to talk about people behind their backs? How mean. I expect Thaila to do that, but Percy talking about me. Not what I expected." Rachel had her arms across her chest with a smile on her face. She was wearing her everyday outfit, paint splatter jeans and a Christmas shirt with a reindeer. Even Thaila went all Christmas. She had a dead reindeer on her shirt. I think it was Rudolf.

"Well, if it isn't Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the girl who disappeared off the face of the Earth, still the same old paint splatter art freak." Claire said with a smile on a disbelieving face. Rachel smiled.

"Well, if it isn't Claire Rose, the preppy chick, still a make-up lover freaks." Rachel said while Clair smiled. They were friends, but Rachel didn't want me to tell anyone that she was going to a boarding school. I felt someone walk up and grab my hand. I knew it was Annabeth, and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Should I be jealous? You did decide to come to all the girls." I look down at her with a grin on my face.

"If one of us should be jealous, it should be me. You with your stunning looks and all that knowledge. I should scare the guys at your school." I told her. I kissed her hair. She smiled back at me.

"I should be the jealous one because you have a charming attitude and handsome looks." She said.

"I should be the jealous because-"

"Stop your flirting. No one should be jealous because you are perfect for each other. Now get a room." Thaila said. Leave it to her to ruin our moment. Annabeth and I turned and left them to whatever they were talking about.

"-he and Annabeth were-" I then stuck my hand over Nico's mouth. He still tried to talk. It just sounded like a bunch of mumbling. He finally quit. I dropped my hand.

"That is private, Nico." I whispered in his ear. He just nodded his head.

"How did you know which story I was talking about?" He asked looking up at me. I was a good six inches taller than him.

"I just know which one you would tell. I know you too well, cousin." I smirked at him. Nico just rolled his eyes.

"You two are cousins?" One of my swimming buddies said. "Is that your girlfriend?" I nodded my head at George. Then he turned to Annabeth. "If you dump him for someone better, I'm single." He gave her a half-smile. Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

"I don't think they will ever break-up. They were love at first sight. It was so cute. It only took Percy 4 years to build up enough courage to ask her out. It was so cute. He was so nervous." Lacy said with Thaila and Katie with her. I rolled my eyes.

"Now it's just plain annoying. Annabeth won't let me hurt Percy anymore. It's no fun." Thaila said with her arms crossed. I laughed.

"Now Katie, here, has a boyfriend. They are complete opposites, just like Percy and Annabeth. They weren't love at first sight, but still super cute. Katie and Travis are so cute together." Lacy said. "Now camp is full of love. It is super cool." Thaila just rolled her eyes at Lacy's comment.

"Are you talking about me again?" Travis said with a grin like he just pulled a prank. I heard a loud boom. Travis knew what I was thinking. "Me and Connor blew up Drew's make-up." He was proud of that.

"Stolls!" I hear yelled in the distance. Travis makes a run for it. I laugh and shake my head.

"Well then, I can't have Annabeth, but can I have this beautiful lady?" George pushed me and Annabeth out of the way and walked straight to Thaila. This should be good. I had to hold in a laugh. "Would you like to go dance with me?" He did a half-smile again. Thaila pull her fist back and punched him in the nose. It started to bleed. He put his hand to his nose in shocked.

"I won't dance with anyone who wants to separate my best friend and her boyfriend. They are happy." Thaila stood up straight before leaving. "Besides, you aren't my type. I like the more dark type." Thaila turned to leave.

"You mean like Nico?" George asked. He pointed backwards. Thaila turned around and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I would never date Nico. That is super gross. I would never date my cousin. I'm pretty sure that is against the law anyways." Now I was laughing. Nico was still in shock from George's output. Thaila walked off like she was the queen of the world. In her world, she is.

"She's related to you?" George asked in disbelief. I nodded my head. I was laughing at him still. It was funny. His nose finally stopped bleeding, but I could tell it still hurt him. A slow song came up.

"May I have this dance, Wise Girl?" I ask Annabeth bowing down at her. She laughed.

"Yes you may have this dance, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said bowing to me. I took her hand and ran off to the dance floor area. I put my hands on her waist and she put her arms around my neck. This was perfect. Annabeth put her head on my shoulder as I swayed.

"This is perfect. You have gotten better at dancing. You haven't stepped on my feet yet. It's a recorded." Annabeth said looking up into my eyes. I wanted to stay like that, but we got interrupted.

"Percy, Anniebeth!" Tyson yelled. He wraps us in a tight squeeze. "Merry Christmas!" Tyson sets us down with a toothy grin. Annabeth and I smile back at him.

"Merry Christmas, Big Guy." I pat his back.

"Guess who's here?" Tyson said with a bigger smile. Tyson's patience ran out before I could answer. "Daddy!" I see my dad walk up to me in the distance. He is wearing his normal outfit. He looks so out of place here in winter while he is walking in shorts.

"Hello son. Merry Christmas." He looks around for a little bit. "Wow, you have a lot of friends"

"Hello father, Merry Christmas." Dad pulls me into a hug. I hug him back.

"I have a surprise for you." He looked around. I did too.

"Who is ready for some more music?" I hear coming from the DJ. I look to see Apollo. The gods are my surprise. I see the gods mingling with their kids.

"Thanks Dad." I smile at him before he leaves to do something else at the party. Athena then walks up.

"Hello Annabeth…Percy. Merry Christmas." She started to walk away. She started to whisper in my ear. "Don't you dare break you promise to Annabeth. You mean the world to her. You break that promise, you break her heart. She might not have the will to go on in life. I don't like it one bit. I can't change her mind." Athena walks off. I gulped.

"Don't worry about Athena. Whatever she said, don't worry about it." Annabeth said and kissed me. We danced till it was 1 in the morning. Everyone has left. I'm cleaning up the mess that was left.

Everthing went good. I got to celebrate with all my friends and no monsters attacked. This is the best Christmas ever!

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year from RedandWhiteTigers.**


End file.
